


Time Travel Shenanigans

by Chaotic_Dumbass_Rogue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Female Revan is a Space Mom, Fluff and Angst, Happy Obi-Wan Kenobi, I’ll update tags as this goes on., Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Qui-Gon Jinn's A+ Parenting, Revan gets therapy, Revan is depressed and uses humor to cope, The Force as Eldritch Horror (Star Wars), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dumbass_Rogue/pseuds/Chaotic_Dumbass_Rogue
Summary: The Force likes to add time travel to people’s lives because their lives aren’t messy enough.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Revan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Time Travel Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Kenobi gets adopted and everything is okay.

Revan woke up and found herself in a bed she most definitely did not go to sleep in. She wasn’t in that stasis field. She wasn’t with _him._ She was…

She didn’t know where she was to be honest.

Everything felt stiff.

Everything was strange.

Lights that were once so blindingly bright were now dim; Force Sensitivity is dying. 

‘ _Okay, stretch out your senses; find out where you are, and when.’_ Revan steadied her breathing and did just that.

There were others.

Some well, most ill.

‘ _So I’m in a medical facility…’_ Revan realized. 

She looked into their souls. 

‘ _Friendly, light sided leaning.’_

She quickly found one of the doctors and stealthily entered his mind.

Revan walked past worry and care for the patients. She ignored his feelings for a patient. She quickly found what she was looking for and exited his mind and covered her tracks.

‘ _So, I am not in my time. I am approximately four thousand years in my future. Everyone I know is dead; Juhani, Mission, Chava…’_

Revan was pulled out of her thoughts when the doctor opened her door.

“Good afternoon. We were hoping you would wake up.” He smiled at her.

Revan sensed he was being sincere. So she refrained from lashing out.

Oh Force did she want to lash out.

She was tired of playing the Force’s sick games.

“Who’s we?” She asked.

“All the medical staff. You were pretty beat up.”

Revan snorted. That was a massive understatement.

“We hoped you would make it. It’s not often a Jedi ends up in a coma.” 

Revan’s eyes widened. 

“Where? How?” Her shields were still intact. This doctor wasn’t Sensitive or a Jedi. And he definitely wasn’t a Sith.

“There was a Jedi not too long ago dropping off supplies and making sure everything was up to snuff. He had to leave but said the Counsel would send someone to check up on you.”

“Well, let’s hope I live up to their expectations.” She said with a smile.

Revan was not going to live up to their expectations. She wasn’t going to be controlled by anyone ever again. From this point onwards, Revan was in control, not the Council, not the Sith, and definitely not the Force. She didn’t know why she was here, but she was going to make the most of it. She owed Chava that much.

///

Revan didn’t bother learning the Jedi’s name. 

As soon as she inquired who was now leading the Sith, the Jedi laughed in her face and said “the Sith are all dead [a lie] why question it.” 

Fool.

He had no idea.

He took her to the Council on Coruscant.

‘ _Makes sense; Malak destroyed Dantooine._ ’

Coruscant was just as new and old as she expected. There were more skyscrapers and the republic was intact.

‘ _So my sacrifice was worth it.’_ She mused. 

Art and stained glass changed in the four thousand years since Revan had been here last.

Revan knew they were on a tight schedule but the art… 

Oh Revan missed the arts.

She’d have to admire it later and steeled herself for the Council’s interrogation.

She walked through the doors and was met with a variety of different creatures. 

Most noticeable was the small gremlin who looked like Master Vandar.

“Welcome, lost Jedi. Your name, state it please.” He spoke.

In the milliseconds between the Master’s request, Revan came to the conclusions: the Sith were dead or hiding, no one knew Revan, and no one knew about her real name or face.

This was too easy.

“Nienna Windrider. I wasn’t trained here, I was trained on Dantooine.”

The Masters murmured.

“And how came you, to be injured?” The Master asked.

The easiest way to lie, Revan found, was to tell the truth.

And these masters were looking for the truth.

“I was attacked.” Truth. Malak attacked her in a cowardly attempt to take her place as Lord of the Sith.

“I was knocked unconscious.” Truth. She was indeed unconscious after his bombardment of her flagship.

“I was dying.” Truth. She flew forwards and landed wrong; her neck exploded in pain and Revan knew she was going to die. She accepted it, tried to fight because she had to save everyone, but accepted her fate nonetheless. If the Force willed her to die then it was because Revan’s time was up.

“Someone saved me.” Truth. Bastila, the ambitious little Padawan, the fool, saved her, healed her, and attached herself and Revan together through the Force. Truth. Chava Dume brought her back to life.

“Next thing I knew I woke up in a bed I didn’t recognize.” Truth. She woke up not knowing or remembering anything about the Endar Spire. Truth. She woke up in a strange medical facility after three centuries of torture at the hands of the Emperor.

Revan was tired. 

Why wouldn’t the Force let her die already?

“Now I stand here before you.” She finished.

“Hmmm. Much truth there is, in your words. Your lightsaber, lost is it?”

“Probably taken as a trophy.” Revan would have to get new ones.

“Hmm. Welcome we do, to the Jedi. Perhaps peace you will find.”

Revan bowed and exited.

Mace Windu did not know what to think about this Stewjoni woman.

She had to be Stewjoni; only Stewjoni people had red-orange hair. She had power, she was hiding it but it was there. And the way she carried herself; it was like she was a royal and expected everyone to revere herself as such.

“You do not trust me.” She said.

“No. You are very mysterious and the circumstances of your attack confuse me.”

“You’re direct. You don’t skirt around the topic. I respect that.” She hummed.

“Most find it intimidating.”

“They would if they had to read subtext in every conversation they’ve had since they could talk. I like when people are blunt.” She said.

“Perhaps you could tell me more about your circumstances.” Mace tried.

“You do not nearly have the amount of influence or trust for that conversation. I will make you a deal; when I trust you, I’ll tell you.” She held out her hand.

“Deal.” Mace took her hand in his.

She smiled. For a moment, it looked like her hair was braided in a military bun, her eyes a glowing and sick yellow. The brief glimpse ended when Mace blinked and her red hair was free flowing with the exception of a few strategically placed braids to keep her hair out of her face and her eyes a vivid shade of blue.

“Is something alright Mace Windu?” Her eyes watched him, his reaction.

Nienna Windrider let him see her on purpose.

“Like you said,” _win her trust._ “You will tell me when you trust me.”

She gave a sly smile.

And Mace Windu couldn’t help but feel he passed a test.

///

Revan meditated in the apartment they gave her. Small, one person, barren.

Revan took it in and wished Mission was sitting at the table playing pazaak. Wished Juhani was meditating in the patch of sunlight in the living room. Wished Yuthara was here to debate the Codes and flesh out the alternative Code they came up with. Wished Carth was yelling about not wanting to talk about his feelings. Wished Canderous was here to provoke Bastila. Hell she even missed Bastila and her constant whining about the Jedi Code and “how we should trust the wisdom of the Council.” She missed HK-47. She missed T3-M4, she didn’t know what he was saying half the time, but she missed his cheeps and beeps. She missed Zalbaar and his hugs. 

Most of all, she missed Chava. Her best and most loyal friend was dead because of Revan and her pride. Twice now actually; the first time on Malachor: where the Force was so painfully ripped away, Revan had nearly collapsed in grief. Her dearest friend, her sister, was gone that day and fueled Revan’s conquest to defeat the Emperor. The second time when facing the Emperor himself, or in Chava’s case, not facing the Emperor.

Cause he stabbed her in the back. 

Through the heart. 

With Revan’s own saber. 

Revan let go of the breath she was holding and breathed. 

Tears were streaming down her face.

Air was hard to get.

Oh Force the room was spinning and Revan fell to her knees.

“Why did you send me here?” She demanded. “What is so damn special about four thousand years in my future?”

_Balance._

“I’ve sacrificed everything in your quest for balance!”

_Big change. Take a Padawan._

“You brought me here to adopt a traumatized teen? Or maybe it is to teach the next Dark Lord? The next Master Jedi?” She taunted. “That would be one way to bring balance. You want me to bring back the Sith? How can I bring balance when I’ve either killed or abandoned my Padawans in pursuit of your grand plan?”

_Bane’s line lives. Bane’s line destroys. Yoda’s line will destroy. Revan’s line lives. Revan’s line is Balance._

Revan gathered a few deep breaths.

“My line… Juhani or Yuthura? Mission, Mission wasn’t Sensitive. I just taught her how to properly wield a sword.”

_Juhani, Govi Andova, Ayn Bonni…_ the Force went on and on. Listing name after name after name while projecting images in her mind until... _Cyslin Myr, Mace Windu, Depa Billaba. Your line lives. Your line will continue to live. You must claim your Padawan. He cannot go with the Master Yoda picks. Master Yoda will bring death and destruction. Master Jinn will destroy the boy._

“My line… I will do as you ask. When I am done, when I bring balance back, please kill me.”

_Oh my favorite,_ the Force crooned as Revan felt a cold shiver on her cheek. _Why would I want to kill someone such as you?_

Revan saw ink black tentacles, leather wings dripped in blood. A too wide smile with too sharp teeth dripped saliva. The many eyes of the Force blinked at her and then disappeared.

Revan felt sick. She was 4,000 (she did the math, she was really 3,947) years old give or take. She thought she looked physically 30.

“I need therapy.”

_On that we agree. I do not wish for my Favored Mortal to be ill in the mind._

“Am I mortal? I’m four thousand years old give or take; one could say I’m immortal.”

Revan got off the floor and left to find a mind healer. Actually, she went to find Mace Windu and drag him into her therapy session. There was no way she was about to explain this twice. He would believe her; Revan saw her line did indeed keep balance.

Revan trusted Mace to find her the best Mind Healer.

He was of her line after all.

///

Varda Elbereth had to be on death sticks.

It was the only explanation.

“So um… let me see if I get this right.” She shuffled her notes. “You are Nienna Windrider, a Knight of the Old Republic.”

“Yep.”

“Darth Revan, arguably the most efficient and deadly Sith Lord…”

“Thank you.”

“You Fell,”

“For the Republic; to save everyone.”

“You were betrayed by your apprentice,”

“Coward couldn’t face me like a real Sith.”

“You were taken prisoner by the Jedi Council and your memories were wiped…”

“I had no sense of identity and no memory.”

“You were manipulated into tracking and killing your apprentice who tried to kill you multiple times.”

“Bounty hunters and his own dumbass apprentice.”

“You killed your apprentice-Darth Malak, destroyed the fleet you originally wanted for another campaign, and saved the galaxy.”

“Oh yeah.”

“You then suffered from insomnia, night terrors, PTSD, anxiety, and depression following that.” 

“Yes I did.”

“Why didn’t you seek treatment?”

“I had a Padawan and an Apprentice to teach, an Order to remodel , and a teenaged daughter to raise. I was busy.”

“You then left in the middle of the night for the Unknown Regions, to face the Emperor you originally Fell to defeat, when you were captured.”

“Uh huh.”

“And then you were imprisoned and tortured.”

“Yeah, kept me alive for about three hundred years with Sith alchemy. I lost count after that.”

“And when Meetra Surik-“

“Hold up, who’s Meetra Surik?”

“The Jedi who went to save Revan. You.”

“No. That was Chava Dume, the Exile. My best friend. There was no Meetra Surik. What’s next? You don’t believe I’m Revan because Revan couldn’t possibly be a woman; that Revan is a man?”

“...”

“Are you kidding me.”

“All the records say Revan was an imposing man.”

“But I’m Revan! I am a five foot two Sith Lord and Jedi Knight. Not even those. I’m something other. Not those anymore. Whatever. I am most definitely a woman. Here, I’ll show you.” Revan went to take her shirt off.

“That will not be necessary, we believe you are who you say you are. Please put your damn shirt back on.” Mace rolled his eyes. 

Revan grumbled, but put her shirt back on.

“So, Chava Dume, the Exile, showed up to rescue you.”

“That she did.”

“And then she died.”

“We dueled the Emperor. He got behind Chava. He stabbed her through the heart. I couldn’t do anything to save her.”

“And to top it all off, your lineage is still around today with Master Mace and his padawans.”

“That about sums it up.”

“Well, I am definitely adding you to my schedule. Therapy twice a week. I expect you to stay Temple bound.”

Revan looked at Mace Windu.

“Well, you know who I am.”

“I do.”

“Well?”

”How do you feel on a scale of one to ten?”

”Right now? About a two.”

“You feel any homicidal urges or it gets above a six, come to me and we’ll duel it out. I've been working on a new saber form that uses aggressive emotions.”

Well, that was something of an improvement to what she had in mind.

“You’re not at all worried about a Sith Lord in your Temple?”

“Revan, Nienna,”

“Nienna.”

“Nienna, you said so yourself you aren’t a Sith Lord, or a Jedi, something other. Perhaps this is the Force’s way of helping you find what that something is.”

“The Force also wants me to take a Padawan.”

“No.” Mace said.

“You are not mentally stable enough for a Padawan.” The therapist said. “Take care of yourself so you can take care of the Padawan. In the meantime, why don’t you go on crèche duty? It would give you some purpose I think you need right now.”

Kids? Revan/Nienna liked kids. The masters had trouble getting her out of the crèche and focused on her studies. If the Mandalorians hadn’t attacked, she was sure she would have become a crèche Master.

“I would like that.” 

///

It took months of therapy and working in the crèche to get Nienna in the mind space she was in currently. She no longer craved death like before, teaching and raising the younglings made her smile and jump out of bed. She even started teaching a Jar’Kai class.

She hasn’t found the will to make new sabers yet. Or maybe she was just waiting to do that with her Padawan. 

The Force had been silent for those months. Either It was letting her be or It was waiting to pounce.

As Nienna walked through the halls, she heard laughter and looked for the source.

Nienna saw a Stewjon boy laughing with a Kiffar and a Mon Calamari. 

_Yes. The Stewjoni will make a fine Padawan and Apprentice._

“Jedi or Sith?”

_Yes._

“That is maddenly unhelpful.” She grumbled. 

Pity the Jedi who she grabbed and demanded the name of the little one.

“Obi-Wan Kenobi.” She mused. 

_No One, Child of Nothing. With you as his teacher, he will no longer be No One. Claim your Heir. Claim your Padawan!_

Nienna would have to meditate on this. 

Later in her apartment, she did.

Nienna saw the boy grow and become the best dueler in the Order, become a skilled negotiator, and a prankster. She saw him with padawans of his own.

Then another future; she watched as his blue eyes mirrored her own yellow eyes. She watched him as he consumed knowledge like his life depended on it. He was a great Lord. He was worthy of the title. Revan watched as Bane’s current excuse for a Sith challenged him for his role, and fail. 

Oh this boy will be the best of both and master of neither. She will train him to balance his two futures. If she didn’t, he wouldn’t reach his full potential.

_You see, Dearest?_

“I do.”

_What is stopping you?_

_“_ It’s midnight. I will petition the Council in the morning.”

_And if they refuse?_

“I am Lord and Master, both and neither. I will train Obi-Wan Kenobi. Who am I to ignore the will of the Force?”

_I will choose to ignore your sass if you claim the boy as your Padawan._

“I take this as permission to sass you in the future.”

///

Nienna stood as tall as she could and did her best to look imposing.

Based on the reactions of the Council, she succeeded.

“What do you mean ‘no’ Master Yoda? Surely there cannot be other masters waiting in line to petition for Initiate Kenobi.”

“Initiate Kenobi is tainted by the Dark Side. He will Fall.” Qui-Gon Jinn said. Why he was here Nienna had no idea. “No master will take him and I have sworn off taking another Padawan.”

“Well, that’s a relief. I was worried I would have to invoke a duel for the boy. If there are no other masters in line for Initiate Kenobi, then there should not be a problem in my taking him as my Padawan.” Nienna smiled coldly.

Mace gave her a subtle nod of approval.

Yoda grumbled.

Nienna put him right where she wanted the gremlin.

“If Padawan Kenobi Falls, it will be the result of a failed teacher and not because all the adults have given up on him. I say again: I, Nienna Windrider, Jedi Knight, petition the Council for the right to train Initiate Kenobi in the ways of the Force.”

_Agree! Agree! Agree!_

“Let her teach the Fallen initiate.” Jinn dismissed as he left the meeting.

Nienna fixed Yoda with a cold stare.

She was going to win.

She had to win.

Yoda closed his eyes and sighed. 

“Grant your petition, the Council does.”

Nienna ran out the door before he could change his mind. She had a Padawan to claim.

///

Obi-Wan Kenobi was currently hiding in a broom closet.

Why was Obi-Wan Kenobi hiding in a broom closet? Perhaps it was because Bruck Chun and Aalto were making fun of his red hair again. Perhaps it was because they called him “Oafy Wan” and snickered. Perhaps they mocked the meaning of his name, how obviously his mother hadn’t wanted him if he was named “No One.” 

There were multiple reasons that Obi-Wan was hiding in a broom closet but today, it was because he asked Master after Master to take him as a Padawan and they all turned him down. 

“Too old.” One said.

“Too young.” Another said.

“They say you’ll Fall anyway so why teach you.” 

He ignored the Knights and Padawans who came into this closet for something and they ignored him.

Except two.

“There you are!” Bant Eerin threw her arms around her friend.

“You will never guess what just happened to us.” Quinlan boasted.

“Absolutely amazing.” Bant agreed.

“What?” 

“You know that Jedi that came here about a year ago? Friends with Master Windu?” Quinlan grinned.

Obi-Wan nodded; he knew of her. Another rare Stewjon Jedi had come to the Temple. A Jedi who was-if rumor was to be believed-wandered the Outer Rim, even went into Wild Space and the Unknown Regions. A Jedi who had been held captive until whatever held her decided to dump her.

Obi-Wan knew what the Galaxy thought of Stewjoni people; Bruck never lets him forget.

No one would let a Stewjoni, let alone a Jedi Stewjoni woman, escape.

“Yes. I am aware of her.”

“Well, she came up to us,” Bant began.

“While we were totally planning a prank,” Quinlan continued.

“And she asked about you!” Bant finished with an excited smile.

Obi-Wan wasn’t expecting that.

“She what?”

“She wants you for a Padawan! Luminara said that Kit said that Depa told him that Master Windu told her that she went before the Council and bullied Yoda into allowing her petition to make you her Padawan!” Quinlan explained.

“So… it’s gossip then?”

“No, she sought us out! She’s looking for you right now!” Bant pulled his arm and tried to get the skeptical boy to his feet.

“If this is a trick…” He’d break down and cry.

“It’s not a trick! Let’s go!” Quinlan started running down the corridor.

///

Nienna felt him before she saw him.

She smiled and waited for Initiate Kenobi to come to her. She will not spook this one.

She watched in amusement as his friends dragged him over.

“We heard you were looking for him.” The Kiffar grinned.

Nienna smiled; these kids reminded her of another time, another group of friends.

“Indeed I was. May I speak with Initiate Kenobi privately?”

The two padawans grinned and ran out the room.

Initiate Kenobi looked at this master with fear and sadness; Nienna frowned, surely he heard how she wanted the boy for her Padawan. 

“Initiate Kenobi, I am Nienna Windrider and I ask you for the honor of being your teacher, of training you in the ways of the Force.” Her heart was pounding in her chest. She wanted the boy as her Padawan; both because he was strong and she didn’t want to see the Force angry again.

Too many eyes.

So many teeth.

Nienna shook her head of those thoughts and focused on the boy in front of her. 

He looked to be in shock.

His eyes were wide and his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Like he was trying to say words but they wouldn’t come out.

“If you do not wish for me to teach you-“

“NO!”

Nienna blinked.

“No, I want to be your Padawan!” He rushed out, not going to throw away his chance at an apprenticeship. 

“Well then, I suppose you’ll have to grow your hair out so I can braid it then.” Nienna ruffled his hair.

Padawan Kenobi smiled so brightly and leaned into her hand.

‘ _How touch starved is this kid?_ ’ She wondered. 

Her parental instincts were in overdrive; she was going to be the best teacher to this boy and she was going to make sure he was loved.

“Let’s report to the Council. Your friends can come with us, I know they have been listening.” She winked at the now smiling boy.

///

Nienna gave her new Padawan and child the grand tour of the two bedroom apartment.

His eyes went wide at the bookshelves she had in her living room and placed in his room.

“I figured since you are so intellectually gifted, you would appreciate your own bookshe-“ Nienna didn’t finish as two scrawny arms squeezed her in thanks.

“Thank you!” Kenobi muffled in her chest.

Nienna brought a hand up to ruffle his hair.

“Of course, dearest.”

After dinner, Nienna had Mace and Depa over to have a deep conversation with the newest member of their weird family.

“Depa, Obi-Wan, there is something Mace and I have to tell you.”

Depa raised an eyebrow and Obi just tilted his head like a tooka.

“Keep in mind, the Force is a strange and fickle thing.” Mace said. “And you both are completely safe.”

“That’s not worrisome at all.” Depa glibbed.

“I was brought by the Force from another period to bring balance. The scales have been tipped out of line and I was called to rectify that mistake.”

“What do you mean by a different period?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Another time.” Mace answered. “And she is being completely honest. We’ve been in enough therapy sessions to prove it.”

“What period are we talking?” Depa asked. “Future? Past?”

“Past.”

“How far back?”

“About four thousand years.” Nienna replied.

“That would put you in the time of the Old Republic!” Obi-Wan gasped. “Were you born during the Mandalorian Wars? Or the Purge? What about the Jedi Civil War? I read that there was a Sith planet eater, did you ever fight one?” Obi-Wan rambled.

“I actually fought in the Mandalorian Wars. I led armies and won victory after victory.” Nienna remembered.

Mace shot her a look saying _rip of the bandage._

“I led armies of Jedi and soldiers against the Mandalorians. I defeated Mand’alor the Ultimate in single combat.”

It took the two padawans a minute before realization hit them. Depa’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Obi-Wan looked at her in awe and fear.

“Revan.” He said.

“Yes.”

“You’re a Sith!”

“Yes and no. What do you know of Revan?”

“Revan was betrayed by their-your-apprentice, was captured by a Jedi strike team, and saved the galaxy and redeemed herself. But history remembers you as a man and Bastila Shan claimed Revan fathered her child.” Depa looked confused.

“Of course Miss High and Mighty claims a male Revan knocked her up. After all, how could I refute her claims when I was getting tortured at the same time. Anyway, yes, Malak betrayed me and I nearly died. With the Sith, betrayal is the foundation of their beliefs. The apprentice must kill the master to complete their training and claim the title of Sith Lord. What Malak did, was a cowardly move and no one with loyalty to the code would have followed him. The Jedi Council erased my memories and identity and completely rewrote my personality to suit their needs. I woke with a bond to Bastila and she used it to her advantage. I killed Malak, reclaimed my title of Sith Lord and got all the acolytes to swear allegiance to me. I tried to come up with a new school for neither Jedi or Sith with my second Apprentice, while training my Padawan and my daughter. Then I remembered why I Fell and went to kill the Sith Emperor and was tortured for centuries. And the Force dumped me here to bring balance and get therapy.”

“So, are you Sith or Jedi?” Kenobi asked.

“Yes.”

“Are you one or the other?” Depa tried.

“No.

“Then what are you?”

“Tired, depressed, and in therapy.” Revan replied.

She got three non impressed looks.

“I am both and neither. Technically I am the Sith Lord of Death and a Jedi Knight. I walk in the little grey area.”

“And that is why our line is close to the dark. There must be balance in the Force and balance within us.” Mace said.

“You mean?”

“Hey, I’m your grandmaster.”

“We have the coolest lineage and we can’t tell anyone.” Obi-Wan muttered.

“Sorry kid.”

Later, once Mace and Depa went back to their apartment and Nienna and Obi-Wan were left alone, did they speak again.

“I know the meaning of your name.” She said.

Obi-Wan froze.

“I want you to know, you are someone. Despite what whoever gave] you that name meant, you are someone and you are going to be loved.” Nienna ruffled her padawan’s hair as his eyes filled with tears.

“If you want to change your name, that’s fine. I get wanting to change your name. If you want to keep your name, that’s okay too.”

“I would like to change it. Please.”

“Okay. Come to me when you have a name and we’ll do the paperwork.”

“I’ve always liked Ben. Ben Kenobi?” He smiled shyly. 

“Ben Kenobi.” Nienna tried it. “I like it.”

Nienna washed dishes and passed them to Ben to dry.

“So, was your name originally Revan or was it Nienna?”

Nienna paused and thought about it. She didn’t remember her birth name.

“I had a name. I can’t remember it but Malak, Chava, and I were messing around as kids when I fell and died. Chava didn’t know I died and healed me and that was how we learned she could resurrect the dead. I changed my name to Revan because it meant ‘to return from the dead.’ Nienna Windrider is the name the Council gave me when they reprogrammed me. It just stuck.”

“Would you like to change your name?”

“No. I quite like being Nienna Windrider.”

“I like you being Nienna Windrider too. What does Nienna mean?”

“One who mourns. Fitting since I can’t remember being Revan besides flashes and feelings.

They continued to clean dishes.

“Would you ever become Revan again?”

“Not without cause. If someone were to threaten you, I would bring Revan out. But like I said before, I am in therapy, and whenever I feel the urges coming back, Mace and I practice Vapaad.”

“Will I ever meet Revan?”

“Revan would like you my dear, but I hope you never meet her.”

///

Nienna undid her hair and pulled a small section into a nerf tail and cut it with a knife.

She went to the kitchen where her new Padawan was doing his homework.

Obi-Wan looked up and tilted his head and looked confused at the lock of hair in her hands.

“Padawan mine, until your hair grows for a Padawan braid, would you consider using some of my hair for your braid?” 

Her little Padawan’s eyes went wide and he nodded so fast Nienna was worried he’d get sick.

Nienna tied off a section of his hair and braided their hair together.

///

“We need lightsabers.”

“What do you mean you don’t have lightsabers?”

“I mean, the Force was not kind enough to bring my sabers with me when it brought me through time and space. Now, where do younglings these days get their crystals?”

“Illum, but I have a feeling I’m not going to find my crystal there.” 

“Meditate, then come back to me.”

Ben went off to meditate and Nienna continued working on the mess of wires.

Three hours later, Nienna completed a hard drive for a droid when Ben came rushing into the kitchen.

“Jedha. That’s where I need to go.” 

“Okay. Let’s go to Jedha.”

_You will find your crystals with a surprise on Jedha._

Nienna held back a groan. She did not like the surprises the Force gave her.

Nienna sent her boy off with one of the Guardian’s while she followed her instincts. Her instincts led her to a cave a ways from the Holy City and inside, she found a cavern of beautiful crystals.

‘Oh Ben would love this.’ She thought. 

Then she heard the singing.

It was sweet and mournful at the same time. 

“I’m here.” She called.

The singing stopped. Then it turned hopeful.

“I’m here. Show yourself.” 

All the crystals dimmed into darkness but two crystals. Nienna walked over to the crystals and gasped. 

Nestled between the two violet crystals, were the Kryat Dragon pearls from her old sabers.

_Is it to your liking, my darling?_

“Yes, it is to my liking.” Nienna plucked her crystals and the pearls and stuffed them inside her bra.

_Most peculiar._

“No pickpocket is going to go for the breasts.”

Nienna made her way back to the City and met with her Padawan on the steps of the Temple.

“I have supplies in the ship for sabers.”

They left Jedha and built their sabers in comfortable silence.

Nienna finished first; igniting the twin violet blades and spinning them in flourish.

Ben finished an hour away from Coruscant; he ignited his saber and was stunned to see a brilliant orange blade.

“I knew you were special.” Nienna ruffled his hair. “I’m so proud of you, dear heart.”

///

Nienna was so close to releasing Revan on Qui-Gon Jinn and his absolute 

dick of an apprentice Bruck Chun.

“My Padawan is none of your concern, Windrider.” Jinn puffed out his chest like he was a gift from the Force.

“Padawan Chun is my concern when he destroys my Padawan’s homework, trips him in the halls, and assaults him for no reason.” Two could play that game. Nienna/Revan fixed Qui-Gon Jinn with the stare she perfected in the Mandalorian and Jedi Civil Wars.

Jinn blinked in surprise at this small woman not backing down.

“Perhaps if your Padawan was not a violent child-“

“You could pour soup in Padawan Kenobi’s lap and he would apologize to you. Your _Padawan_ ,” Nienna/Revan spat, “is the most self absorbed, violence seeking, selfish little prick in the galaxy! Control your Padawan!”

“Perhaps my Padawan would not seek violence if your Padawan wasn’t going to Fall.” 

Oh, so that is how he’s going to play.

“And you know so much about Falling, do you?” Nienna/Revan snarked.

“I do. I know the warning signs. I know how you cannot stop the boy from Falling; Padawan Kenobi will Fall and you will be known as the Jedi who brought Sith back into the galaxy!” Jinn may be over six feet tall, but he did not tower over Revan.

Nienna sat back and gave the reigns to Revan.

“You know not what you speak. Xanatos did not Fall, he was corrupted by greed. He became a terrible person but he did not Fall.” Jinn tried to interrupt but was stopped when Revan held a hand up.

By this time all activity in the corridor was at a standstill.

Masters looked on in silent judgment.

Knights watched in anticipation of Jinn getting a verbal smackdown.

Padawans, especially Ben’s group of friends, were hoping for a literal smackdown.

A responsible Padawan, probably Depa, took the younglings away. They didn’t need to see this.

Revan had come out to play.

And this prick threatened the Padawan and Apprentice of Darth Revan.

“You know nothing Qui-Gon Jinn. You want to see a Fallen Jedi? I believe Madam Nu has Bastila Shan’s holocron in her vaults. But to even insinuate my Padawan is Fallen?” Revan let out a chuckle that sent shivers down everyone’s spines.

_I am with you._ Revan feld pressure on her shoulders. The Force had her back.

“Oh Master Jinn, you do not even know the meaning of the word.” To really drive the point home—and to maybe think twice about accusing her Padawan of innocent crimes—she let go just a bit and revealed her yellow eyes.

Just for a flash.

And she smirked when his eyes widened in shock, when Padawan Chun stepped back, when her eyes returned to their vivid blue from the sick yellow.

“Keep your Padawan on a leash Jinn. It would be a shame if he were to Fall.” 

Revan turned and walked away; she had a Padawan to teach.

She did however pause at Varda Elbereth to say, “Next session writes itself.”

///

Over the next couple years Qui-Gon Jinn tried to get Master Nienna Windrider tried and arrested as a Sith.

“Jinn, have you been eating mushrooms again?” Was the usual response he was met with.

///

It had been 4,000 years since Nienna stepped foot on Mandalore, since she placed Canderous Ordo on it’s throne.

When the Senate called the Council in a tizzy, “Mandalorians are killing children! You have to stop them!” Nienna called bullshit and she said so to Mace Windu.

“Mandalorians prize children over credits and power; there is no evidence. I know the Mandalorians and their ways. Send me to investigate and if it is true, I will handle it.”

“How will you handle it?”

“I will handle it.”

And that was the end of the conversation.

Nienna Windrider and Ben Kenobi found themselves in peaceful talks with Mand’alor Jaster Mereel, explaining why they were here and found themselves investigating a mole.

It led to the peaceful resolution and the arrest of Montross.

Mandalore was stable and under the rule of the Mand’alor as it should be.

When Nienna and Ben reported their findings to the Senate (more along the lines of Nienna giving the Senate a verbal lashing about culture, the importance of investigation, and how the Jedi are not the Senate’s attack dogs) which went viral.

Ben and Nienna later discussed the cold presence they felt in the Senate.

“It is a Darksider dear one. A clever one to have hidden from the Council, and dangerous. Do not speak of it to your friends. I need to find Mace, go finish your paper on why politicians are the worst. Master Delos will get a kick out of the topic.”

Ben left to do his homework, but not before Nienna ruffled his hair.

///

Ben Kenobi was Knighted shortly after his twenty first Life Day.

Nienna tried to ruffle his hair once his braid had been cut but she was too short to reach. Ben bent down so she could ruffle his hair like he was a youngling again.

“My dear boy is a Knight.” She wiped tears forming in her eyes. 

She killed Malak, her first apprentice.

She left to kill the Emperor and hadn’t finished Juhani or Mission’s training.

Yuthura was technically her apprentice until Revan gave her say so or Yuthura killed her.

“I am so, so proud of you!” She smiled.

“Please don’t cry!” Ben looked worried.

“Happy tears, Ben. Happy tears.”

“We’ll still work together, right?”

Nienna nodded her head. 

“They’d be fools to stop us.”

Ben grinned and couldn’t wait for the next adventure


End file.
